This invention relates generally to the field of medical subcutaneous implant injectors of a type suitable for use with human patients, and more particularly to an improved form thereof especially adapted for the implanting of multiple implants at a single site. Reference is made to my co-pending application Ser. No. 703,108 filed Feb. 19, 1985 which discloses and claims a related invention, that application being assigned to the same assignee as the present application. In that disclosure, there is described an injector suitable for use in implanting first and second elongated implants without the necessity of withdrawing the distal end of the cannula from the implant site. That device, while useful, requires reloading of the device after accomplishing the first implant, which operation requires partial disassembly of the component parts. Where the problem of sterility and available working time of the technician are involved, this construction is not as efficacious as would be desired.